wolf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfflight
Prologue “Your punishment…” The Wolf Alpha began, as the other pack members took a step forward to gain a closer look, yet in silence. “Is… You shall never have cubs. If you do, it will be pushed out to die. I hope you learn your lesson, Midnight. Never shall you dirty the next generation with your aspects. May Lupos have mercy on your soul.” The alpha turned away and swept his feet off the stone and into Lupos Cave. Midnight was disgusted. What did she do to deserve this? To never have pups was a horrible treachery to bestow upon a soul such as Midnight. STORY CHAPTER 1 The amber-brown eyes stared up at Midnight. He is a secret… for now. It made a yawn that morphed into a whine. 3 weeks, and nobody but Midnight knows. It made yet another pitiful whine, and snuggled up closer to Midnight’s underbelly, and it soundly when to sleep, with dreams that could not compare to the dangers the pup would soon be in. The voice of the Alpha, Korak, called for early prayer through the next 10 minutes as Midnight shot up, put the pup in the warm part of the cave, and bolted to Lupos Cave. She ran past other wolves, some with battle scars, some young and healthy, but those were very few. When she reached the cave, the Alpha wolf sat on the pedestal, meant for the leader. He went through names for prayer one by one. “Soj, Clay, Swallow, Manoka, Severa, Midnight…” Each come up to pray for Lupos, the Wolf God. First Soj, then Clay, and so on, until the name Midnight was called. Her underbelly was oddly warm, as if there was extra fur on it. Odd, she thought. She slowly padded with her left paw first up to the chunk of stone they called a pedestal. Immediately an evil smile spread across Korak's snout. "Midnight, a part of your underbelly has a little TOO much fur. If you would let me inspect it..." The grin was wider now, and so much eviller. He stuck his snout to Midnight's underbelly, preparing to rip it off, and promptly did. Midnight was expecting extreme pain, but instead there was a cry of pain from someone else. It was Korak. And on his snout was a pup. Her pup. It had sunk its teeth on Korak's snout and Korak let out another cry and threw it off. The cub whimpered softly. "Now, Midnight, remember our, err, conflict we had two years ago exactly? I believe I told you to never have pups. Really, it saddens my heart to do this, but oh well." With a mighty breath taken in, and a giant heave out, he grabbed the wolf pup by the fur on the neck and threw it out of the cave. All the wolves gasped in shock. "Now we shall go to the ban center, so follow me." He walked out of the cave, carrying the pup. All wolves followed until the Alpha stopped and dropped the 3-weeks-old pup. "Lupos of Above has guided me to this decision. This unnamed pup of the age of 3 weeks shall be exiled from the pack, due to a conflict the mother, Midnight, caused 2 years ago performing this act of banning. The conflict occurred on the first of Lupos Time. As a reminder, the cause of the punishment was her betrayal." Then, he grabbed the pup again, and threw it far out into the forest. Chapter 2 Midnight growled from deep in her throat. “I can rip your head off and use your fur as clothing.” Korak barked a laugh. “Is that a threat?” He mused. “Yes.” Midnight smiled, then leaped at Korak, as the other wolves barked in shock. Midnight sunk her teeth into Korak, as he snarled, bucked, and scratched. “Midnight!” a voice called. The voice had a name. It was Kiba. He jumped in, also attacking Korak. Korak finally threw them both off, his former wounds bubbling with blood. He ran at Kiba, and slit his throat with a quick movement of one of his long claws, and Kiba fell to the ground and did not get up. “No! No, NO!” Midnight was howling, and bruising all over. “Take her away.” Wolves took her over to the cave marked “prison”. “What are you doing to me?” she yelled. “We’re imprisoning you, duh.” answered one of the guards. She was thrown into a cave, with a hole too small. She heard horrible, ugly breathing nearby. That was because the ugliest wolf she had ever seen was looking at her from the outside. Chapter 2 1/2 Midnight leaped backwards, startled. The wolf looked mad to say the least. With missing teeth, pupilless eyes, and matted fur, this wolf was a horror with legs. “Hello, Midnight? Oh I see. Starin’s what mos’ people do a’ firs’. I came fo’ a goo’ reason. I see you’re the banned-from-pups wolf, correct? I’m bailin’ ye ou’.” Midnight was even more startling to hear the voice, and, thus more, the words being said. “Bu’ ‘ey said, you need to stay for exactly 7 days to be able to be bailed ou’. A week suddenly sounded longer than it should. Chapter 3 Meanwhile, far out in the woods, a little wolf cub, one we shall just call Lobo, to make it easier, was striding around the clearing. “Arf? Brar?” he whined. There was no mother to care for him. “Mommy?” he burst into a set of whines and cries for help, but all were unsuccessful. Lobo, at an age of only three weeks, was thrown out into the woods. He wandered around, still yelping in terror, when he noticed a tingling in his stomach. Hungry, he thought. He continued to wander until he sensed something else in the area. It was then when his superior sense of smell erupted from the landscape into his nose. He knew this new creature was a rabbit. He also knew rabbits were food, but you had to run. Lobo was fine with that, so he aimed at the rabbit, and threw himself at it. He let his jaw hang loose, and when the rabbit saw the wolf and ran for it, Lobo gave in a boost of speed and, at the right time, clamped his jaws on the rabbit’s left hindquarter. It made a yelp of pain, wiggled free, and bounced off, spilling blood with each leap. He continued for the rabbit, doing moves that shall be censored for the little ones. He eventually killed it, and ate it, feeling much better. It was then when he heard a voice- “Come closer, Young’un.”, that he was startled. He looked around, senses sharpening, claws ready to spill. He saw a red, moving shape in the distance, and, cautiously, crept to it. It was a creature Lobo believed was the weirdest creature he had ever seen in his short life. Chapter 4 She had been living on only meager rabbit meals for days. Flies buzzed angrily around the room, wishing they can go out and explore the other areas. I feel you, she thought sadly as they bumped brainlessly on one wall, and repeating this action until it fell in exhaustion and frustration. One buzzed directly around her left ear, and she turned and ate it with a snap. I did not fill much of her now-empty stomach, and left her alone. Until the hole was opened, enough for a wolf. She hesitated a while before coming to a decision. In that hesitation, Xenna, an old wolf that had promised to bail her out in a week, showed her bright yellow, pupilless eyes. “Co’. Yer ou’!” she exclaimed. Midnight stretched and stood up, shaking off dust and dirt. She was excited, joyous, elated. Midnight knew already the first thing to do- find her pup. She loved that sound. It wasn’t just any pup, her pup. However, her pup was alone in the woods, surely with nobody to care for him? She bursted out through the hole and almost knocked Xenna over. “Thank you so much! Err, do you know where any Human artifacts are? I know Korak collects them.” Xenna merely smiled and answered, “I have the artifact right here.” she motioned to some source of light next to her right paw. It had engravings on it- . She had no idea what it meant*, nor did she care. It was just another human artifact to be waved off, that would be the ideal thought of most wolves. But it was a light source. She needed it. Midnight craned downward to clamp her teeth around the artifact. he hoisted it up, and ran through the hall of the prison cave. Good thing, she thought, these guards are so ignorant… she bursted through, mind racing, legs following the speeding of the brain inside her vibrating cranium. I’m free. I’m free! she thought. It was the hunt for her cub, and only now had it truly begun. Images flashed through her head that was never her’s, of her laughing with her pup, playing, eating together. It was what she wished for... *It is a lantern. Chapter 5 “Who you starin’ at, young’un?” the creature said in an odd voice like an alien. “Sorry, I don’t know who you are.” Lobo tried to keep a straight face, but he evidently failed. Red as a dying fire, this beast cocked its head and replied, “Are you dumb or what? I’m a fox, enemy of the wolves! I mean, what kind of animal lets their babies run off like you?! Stupid ones!” The fox seemed to answer her own questions, which started Lobo greatly. But still he kept silent. “Umm, nice?” Lobo suddenly realized he was speaking, actually speaking, not howling or whimpering, but the traditional wolf-dog-fox language, Canian. But the excitement soon faded. “Well, unfortunately for you, our kin are enemies. And I happen to be hungry…” The fox paused, just to see the horrified look on Lobo’s face. “Oh well, your mother or father or whoever can come keep your bones once I’m through with you! Oh, I know it won’t do any good for you, but my name is Eeleviora, proud and regal smith of fox clan Swiftail!” Eelevioria lept at Lobo, extended claws and all. He attempted a dodge, but not before he was knocked back by the palm of her copper paw. He rose a meter before falling, hitting the side of a rock. As vision clouded, he spotted a gray figure in the mist, leaping at a red figure known to be Eeleviora. “Mother?-” he gasped before passing out. Chapter 6 “Oh look, the little midget cub is getting up…” a feminine voice echoed at the brink of Lobo’s awakening. It did not sound familiar, and he waited silently until vision began to come and clear up. Soon, after much waiting, blotches began to appear, and then features began to show. He sighed. His rescuer was not his mother, in fact, it looked only a few weeks older than Lobo. “Hello, my name is Amber!” she called, as Lobo inspected. With amber brown fur (hence the name), a mockingbird skull necklace, and a firefly-bottle necklace, she seemed like one not to mess with. “You going to say anything, or just gape at me? Well, at least I think I’m getting some admiration. Didn’t I just save your life? What’s your name, anyway?” Lobo blinked. Where to start, that was the question. “Well, uh, I don’t know my name. If I could name myself, I guess Lobo sounds cool. I’m only 3 weeks and 5 days old, and you look like a good month and a half. Can you help me around here? I don’t know where my pack is and I’m lost.” Now it was time for Amber to gape. “How did you get so lost? There isn’t any clans nearby, the closest being the Prongclan, which is a band of deer, and even they are 5 miles away.